


Here in the Garden

by InsaneHam



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneHam/pseuds/InsaneHam
Summary: “Let's play a gameI'll show you how it's done.”After the Steven Universe song.
Kudos: 7





	Here in the Garden

_ Here in the Garden _

A bountiful field of white blossoms, spread far as the eye can see. Two children frolicked there, each free of human burdens as they laughed as danced among the flowers. Petals floated in the air, slowly covering them in snow. The sky-eyed boy beamed and stuck out his hand.

“ _Let's play a game_

_ I'll show you how it's done.” _

The smaller boy took it without hesitation.

_ Here in the Garden _

He circled around. I tried to follow, but I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder and a giggle.

_ “Stand very still _

_ This'll be so much fun.” _

Utterly trusting, naïvely innocent, I stood stock still and closed My eyes. It was naught but a few moments when he heard the footsteps running up behind me, and then thousands of butterfly wings fluttering over my face. Feeling the addition weight being added I touched my head. A flower crown. When I opened his eyes I saw the pure-white petals flying everywhere, a blizzard. Smiling I turned, but my breath caught as I saw him, a crown resting gently upon his golden head, sky-blue eyes reflecting the joy of the world, a beautiful feathered being against the shining sun. An angel.

_ And then he smiled _

And everything was perfect.

_ That's what I'm after _

_ A smile in her eyes _

Not the smile he puts on for meetings. Not the smile he wears upon his face like a mask. Not the smile he puts on when he’s hurt or scared or lonely.

_ The sound of her laughter _

Is the sound of music. Of thousands of tinkling tiny bells. The sweetest sound I’ve ever heard.

_ Happy to listen _

_ Happy to play _

A hundred years, spent in that flower garden. A hundred years of careless dancing, of unlimited fun. A hundred years of looking up and seeing him smile.

_ Happily watching her drift away  _

America grew. With it, the distance between us. He was preparing to join the world outside. He didn’t have time for me anymore. Soon, he had to leave. I was just too little to go with him. Now, all alone, I plucked at the flowers of their youth, mourning.

_ Happily waiting _

_ All on my own _

_ Under the endless sky _

Bereft of my angel and his eyes. Clinging to Kumajiro as war raged outside.

A hand. An offer. A refusal. Fighting. Screaming. Silence.

_ Counting the seconds _

_ Standing alone _

_ As thousands of years go by _

The world had followed America. I was left alone, still waiting in the forgotten garden. Talking to Kumajiro to fill the void. It wasn’t the same.

_ Happily wondering _

_ Night after night _

_ Is this how it works? _

Was this how it had to be? Was I doomed to be alone? Was loyalty the price to pay for my angel? For my world? Just in time there was a knock at my door. My angel, haggard, exhausted but no less perfect.

_ “Am I doing it right?” _

Hugging my brother, comforting, reveling in his fleeting presence. Assuring, promising, being the rock he needed. Ever present.

_ Happy to listen _

_ Happy to stay _

_ Happily watching her drift away _

Every time. America always left. 

_ You keep on turning pages for people who don't care _

_ People who don't care about you _

Matthew would give anything for his angel. 

_ And still, it takes you ages to see that no one's there _

But America did not care.

_ See that no one's there _

_ See that no one's there… _

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. I liked the song and thought it suited Canada well.


End file.
